Porinzu
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Gakupo knew the Vocaloid house would be interesting. And Rin absolutely knew that she wouldn't get along with the new guy. But, hey, nobody said it would be easy. Gakurin. R&R! One-Shot.


**A/N : Because I need a break from my other GakuRin story _Magnet_. And because this PV is so FREAKIN' adorable, even though I have no idea what's being said. It needs English subs STAT.**

**Disclaimer : Based on the song Porinzu Porinzu. I do not own Vocaloid and will not be making a profit out of this.**

* * *

><p><span>Porinzu:<span>

Kagmine Rin and Len anxiously walked through the halls of the Vocaloid house, speaking of the newest additions that were to be moving in. Well, they'd moved in last week, but Rin and Len had been busy. Technically, this would be their first meeting.

"I wonder what they're like," the blonde hair girl mused, tugging on her white ribbon that sat atop her head. Her identical brother didn't have time to answer, because they approached a green-haired girl and a purple-haired man at that moment.

The girl with green hair threw up her hands excitedly. "You two must me the Kagamines! I'm Gumi and this is my brother, Gakupo." Her brother stood with his arms crossed, smiling politely.

Len raised a brow at the hyper girl, and Rin grinned and waved. She'd definitely get along with them—

Gakupo turned his gaze to her at the same moment she decided to really look at him. Both of their smiled dropped as their eyes locked, and Rin felt herself heat up, her face taking a shade of red. Hell, she was sure her damn ribbon was the same color.

Her eyes narrowed at him. Her stomach hurt and her heart was beating wildly. This was a decidedly unpleasant feeling, and Rin had never been good with using words to solve conflicts.

So she aimed for the weird, blue orb that sat in the center of his chest and kicked it with everything she was worth.

* * *

><p>Gakupo watched the Kagamine girl storm off in amazement as he hunched on the ground, blood dribbling over his lip because of her vicious kick. He felt Gumi pat his back as he coughed.<p>

He could have sworn that they were just having a moment, and then she _attacked him_.

The boy twin sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets and addressing Gumi. "She does that." Gakupo heard Gumi laugh, but his gaze was riveted to where Rin had retreated.

"A little violent, isn't she?" he asked. He still couldn't believe she _kicked _him!

Len shrugged.

Surprisingly, Gakupo wasn't angry. Instead, he was intrigued. Maybe even a little infatuated, in fact.

He'd be sure to get to know that tiny girl better.

* * *

><p>Rin stood in the main room of the Vocaloid house, frustrated with herself. <em>Smooth, Rin. Real Smooth.<em> It wasn't her fault that he made her crazy!

An unwelcome image floated to her mind of her _hugging _that Gakupo guy. She shook her head. She was so _not _going to like him, not at all.

For one thing, he looked a lot older than her. And, while Vocaloids didn't necessarily age, it would still be _weird_. For another, boys didn't usually like girls that made them spit up blood.

But that _stupid _image wouldn't leave her mind. She angrily hit the wall a few times to vent, swearing. She was vaguely aware of Meiko and Miku looking at her warily.

"...What do you think she's doing?" she heard Miku ask. Rin ignored this and rested her forhead on the wall, frowning.

"Don't know. Best not to confront her, though, I guess," Meiko answered. She heard the two girls shuffle away, and she sighed.

* * *

><p>He had cleaned up his lip, and was now ready to confront Rin. Gakupo walked aimlessly through the house, still not quite knowing his way about the huge manor.<p>

Finally, he spotted her in the main room with her head leaning against the wall. Her cheeks were red and she looked so _sad_.

Did his mere presence make her feel depressed?

He tried to smile, starting to approach her. He'd fix this. However, the flaxen-haired girl closed her eyes, and it made his heart twitch.

Smile dropping from his lips, he turned and retreated to his own room, sulking in the corner.

Gumi found him a little while later.

"She hates me," he said before she could get a word out.

She paused for a moment, then seemed to grasp the concept. "Who, Rin? Her brother said she acts like that sometimes, it's no big deal," she answered comfortingly.

Gakupo turned away from her to face the wall. "I didn't see her kick _you_. Or anyone else for that matter."

Gumi tried to smile comfortingly as her brother sighed and began to rant about the girl he was slowly becoming infatuated with.

* * *

><p>Len frowned when he found his sister, who threw herself into his arms in order to rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't like that new guy," she said. "He makes me feel... weird."<p>

The boy cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with this subject. "Uh," he blurted awkwardly. "Why don't you just try talking to him?"

She punched the shoulder she wasn't resting on. "Because that's stupid."

He scowled, mentally noting never to give his sister advice again. "Maybe you just _like _him?" he offered.

Rin didn't answer, choosing to just rest on her twin's shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gakupo heard singing as he explored the manor. He curiously looked around the corner to see Luka, Miku, and—God help him—<em>Rin<em> singing together.

She looked happier now, flawless notes escaping her parted lips. She giggled lightly as she turned the page of her music book.

He smiled, content to watch her enjoy herself.

They noticed him then, and Miku pointed in his direction. "Hey, Rin, the new guy's checking you out!"

The two other girls looked at him, but he focused his attention on Rin. She looked surprised for a moment, her mouth open in bewilderment. He stared back, probably in the same manner. Then she glared at him, turning her head away so that she faced the other direction.

He gave a tired smile at the back of her head.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him!" Rin said t her brother, hands clenched into fists defensively. She leaned toward him, causing him to slightly bend backwards in an uncomfortable way. "I do <em>not <em>like him! He's creepy and weird and—and—his hair! It's _purple!_ And I haven't even heard him sing yet! How do we even know that he can sing!"

She continued with her rant, but Len stopped listening to her with a worried expression. He was sure Gakupo was harmless.

Rin just tended to overreact sometimes. "Are you sure?" he asked, interrupting her speech.

She paused. Her face turned a brilliant red and she stomped her foot, fuming. "_Of course I'm sure!_"

Len scowled, stamping his twin as the most stubborn person to ever walk the globe.

* * *

><p>Rin ran at him with arms opened wide and jumped up so that she could embrace Gakupo around his neck. He settled his hands on her bare waist and she pulled back the slightest bit so that she could grin happily at him, and he returned the smile.<p>

Gakupo sat up in his bed with a confused look. He ran his hand through his hair, because that dream had just seemed so _real_. He liked it, and he almost regretted waking up.

He imagined her always running to hug him whenever she saw him. He pictured them holding hands contently. All innocent fantasies that were most likely impossible.

He frowned. "Kagamine Rin," he whispered to himself, not wanting to wake anybody else, "You sure are a challenge."

* * *

><p>The next morning, they saw each other.<p>

They were each walking in a separate direction. She huffed, closing her eyes to ignore him. When she passed, she noticed him frown, his happy demeanor deflating and his shoulders hunching.

She looked at the ground, pausing in the hallway as he continued on. Rin thought about what Len had said. What if she _did _like him...? Or could grow to be at least his friend? Why was she acting so cruelly to him.

Her eyes narrowing in acceptance, she turned and marched toward the retreating man's back, pulling on his long ponytail to get his attention.

It worked. He yelped in surprise, and face her, seeming even more astounded that it was her. "What was that—"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted before he could finish his sentence. Her heart was pounding and she put a hand on her chest, still holding his hair. "I'm not good at this. You make me feel funny and I don't know if I should like it or not and I just don't _understand_ why I blush whenever I see you. Or whenever I even hear your name. I've only known you for a day, and I shouldn't hate you because you didn't do anything to me. I just... I..."

Her throat hurt and Gakupo just kept _staring _at her in bewilderment. She moved her hand from her chest to cover her face. "I _never_ believed in that stupid 'love at first sight' crap. But Miku makes me watch all these cheesy movies and, I don't know, maybe _that_'s what I'm feeling. B-But I think I might... like... you. I would understand if you rejected me, though. I've been terrible to you..."

As she trailed of, she released him and hid her face, wanting nothing more than to run away. She closed her eyes, missing Gakupo's slow smile as he reached out for her.

She found herself in his arms a moment later. He was _hugging _her. She was flush against his chest with his arms encompassing her small frame, and she had no idea how she got there. Everything was happening to fast.

He chuckled softly in her ear. "I like you, Rin," he said gently.

At his declaration, she felt her eye lids slid to half mast as her face heated up once again. But he didn't let her go, and she accepted that this feeling was a _good _one.

Around the corner and hiding behind a wall, other Vocaloid stood watching the exchange.

Miku had taken out her cell phone, snapping a picture and giggling and muttering the world "Lollicon" in a teasing fashion.

Meiko stood behind her, wanting to get in on the scene. "Ha! You owe me ten bucks, Luka!" she said.

The pink-haired girl was behind her, touching her shoulder. "Alright. But, er, I think we should leave them alone for now..." She was ignored.

Len stood next to her, leaning against the wall and not bothering to watch his sister, knowing she'd tell him all about it later. He hushed the giggling girls around him.

Gumi sat beside him on the floor, holding her stomach in laughter.

Rin would be good for Gakupo, that was for sure. No one could wait to see where this relationship would lead.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I am tired after writing all this.**

**The video is found here: _http:/ www. youtube .com/_ watch?v=uUHNJ7-Hoa0&feature=related (take out spaces)**

**If you liked this, be sure to check out my other GakuRin fanfic, _Magnet_.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
